New Life
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Sequel to 'Second Ride", but you don't need to read that to understand this. N went to Unova to battle Rosa. But What if a certain girl with a ponytail looked a scene down there the wrong way? Can N fix thing or will White hate him forever? Ferriswheelshipping oneshot. Hinted Egoshipping.


Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, would I really be here? This takes place a week after the events of Black 2 and White 2 and is the sequal to my oneshot 'Second Ride'.

* * *

_White's P.O.V._

I'm just so... frustrated with him right now! He comes back from Unova after being away for a year and is making a big deal of his father Ghetsis staying an evil psycho. He's now closed off, even to his Pokemon. I've had it. I'm going to tell him straight up what I think off the matter. I ran to the door of his room and kicked it down. Next thing I know, all that's in that bed is a note. It read: _"Gone to Unova to challenge the trainer that stopped the new Team Plasma. Be back tonight, N". _I sighed in frustration. So he didn't have the balls to talk to me, but he's okay with leaving for a battle? Honestly, there are some days I just don't get him. Not about to be left behind, I called out Zekrom and flew to Unova.

_End P.O.V._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the snowy plains of Unova itself, the batle between N and Rosa was already at it's zenith. N's Lucario had just lost to Rosa's Superior in the blink of an eye. "Not bad Rosa", said N as he called back Lucario. "I didn't expect Dragon Tail to critical like that." Rosa smiled at the boy's compliment. "You'll find I'm full of surprises!" N let out a quiet chuckle at that. _"I wouldn't expect anything less from a champion", _he thought. "But it ends here Rosa. Reshiram, GO!" The white dragon of truth materialized in front of N as the battle was about to commence. "Come on, N. I beat Reshiram when it was part of Kyurem. You think it's gonna beat me with just it's own power?" questioned Rosa. But N's response caught her off guard. "Actually, I do. because I'm not my power hungry father", he said. Rosa just smiled and did some stretches. "Oh well. Guess we all gotta lose on way or another", she said. N chuckled again at this. _"White, I think I found your twin sister",_ he thought.

Superior opened up with a Hyper Beam. Reshiram flew into the air to evade it. It shot a Dragon Breath out of it's mouth and Superior could only dodge due to it's sleder snake like body. Superior's tail lit up bright blue as it jumped into the air and hit Reshiram. Reshiram hit the ground with a loud thud, but it wasn't out yet. Noticing this, Superior landed and unleashed Frenzy Plant. The ulitmate Grass-type attack came out of the ground in the form of tree roots. Once they neared Reshiram, it used Dragon Breath again to counter and the attack burned the roots _and_ hit Superior for some heavy damage. But it was clear the grass snake Pokemon wasn't through yet. It's body lit up green as it's Overgrow ability activated. Using this to it's advantage, Superior used Giga Drain. While it wasn't very effective, taking into account Overgrow and Superior's natural strength, Reshiram still got hit hard and Superior healed most of it's wounds. But Reshiram still had one trick up it's sleeve. Something White Kyurem didn't pull of in it's battle with Rosa. Focusing it's power, Reshiram began to create a red ball of fire in the sky. Completely oblivious, Superior's tail lit up blue again as it began using Dragon Tail to finish off the dragon of truth. But the moment the grass snake was close, Reshiram unleashed it's ultimate attack, Fusion Flare. The giant fire ball came crashing down to Earth. The resulting explosion was tremendous. Once the smoke cleared, it became clear at once Reshiram was the one standing.

"B-B-But how?" asked a scared Rosa as she called back Superior. N called back Reshiram reluctantly before answering. "You never was Fusion Flare before, so you couldn't have known how to block it. Besides, you were at a type disadvantage and hadn't had your Pokemon for very long, while I've been training Reshiram for two years and Reshiram is part Fire-type", he explained. Rosa's eyes lit up in amazement. Though she was now Champion of Unova, it would appear she still had a lot to learn about being a Pokemon Trainer. Without thinking, she ran up to N and gave him a bear hug. "Thank's for battling with me N. Your like the big brother I never had", she said. Not wanted tears to fall, N put his hand on the back of Rosa's head and stroked her hair. By the time he said good by and got ready to fly home, N had a feeling something was wrong. He looked up at the sky and noticed the familiar form of Zekrom. Only one person had that Pokemon, and it didn't take binoculars to know she was crying. White turned Zekrom around and flew off. Feeling guilty, N called out Reshiram again and flew after her.

* * *

_N's P.O.V._

By the time I got back to mine and White's quiet and secluded house on Kanto's Seafoam Islands (all it took was getting the gym leaders Misty and Blue to spread rumors about trainers stronger than the champion of Kanto to get the islands to ourselves), Zekrom was guarding the door. _"I am not aloud to let you in, Master N. Mistress White's orders", _he said. I shook my head in irritation. Honestly, the way Pokemon talk these days, sometimes I get the delusion understanding them is a curse. "I'm sorry to hear that, Zekrom. But right now, I really just need to clear up what she saw", I said. Zekrom let out a mighty roar. _"I saw it too, though. It looked to me like you were cheating on her", _he said. I let out a laugh at that. "Come on, Zekrom. Me? Cheat on my beautiful girlfriend that I live with?" I asked, treating it as a joke. Reshiram hadn't been called back yet, so despite this being a trivial matter, he was supporting me.

_"__Your ideas are incorrect, Zekrom. Master N is the big brother figure that Mistress Rosa never had the pleasure of having. And regardless, Mistress Rosa claimed she already pledged her heart to another man. Any betrayls between Mistress White and Master N are false information", _he said. Zekrom thought about it for a moment, before letting me pass. _"Do not envoke her anger any further. This is the only warning I have for you",_ said Zekrom. N nodded and aloud Reshiram to stay outside. I walked up the stairs and to my surprise, White was standing in the doorway waiting for me. She was barefoot, clad in only black shorts and a white tanktop. The way she was dressed, she looked like she was ready to cry for a week. "You know Reshiram and Zekrom were using telepathy to talk that time. So I heard everything. Is it all true?" she asked.

I simply nodded. "Yes. Rosa told me she never had a brother and that the clostest thing she had was her childhood friend, Hugh", I explained. "The one she said is her boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Appearently, my Team Plasma took his sister's Purrlion five years ago and the Shadow Triad trained it to obey only them. So it's... odd. Being the the big brother figure to the girl when my team took something precious to her boyfriend's Pokemon", I said with guilt. I opened my mouth to continue, but she put a finger there to shut me up. "Don't be guilty. You had a good idea. Protecting Pokemon from those that would hurt them for selfish or no reason. You were just going about it the wrong way", she said. It reminded me of how a year and a half ago, she said she forgave me for leaving her. "So... you forgive me for making it look how it did?" I asked. She then put a teasing look on her face. "Hhhhhhmmmmmm. I don't know. I need to think about it", she said, a grin spreading across her face. "White!" I whined. We shared a laugh together at that.

_End P.O.V._

* * *

_One week later..._

"Hey guys!" said a cheerful voice as it came through the door. "Hello Misty. Hello Blue", said N. It was New Years Eve and White insisted on throwing a party for it. Although N wasn't sure about it, since he never really liked New Years, White coaxed him into agreeing. It didn't take much. Besides, N got to talk about Blue's rival Red while the gym leaders and Elite 4 members Blue introduced him to got to do whatever they pleased. "So where is Red based these days?" I asked. Blue just scoffed at that. "All he does is hang out on Mount Silver's peak all day and night. He's been there for almost 4 years now. Can only see him without gym leader or Elite Four status if you have all the badges from Johto and Kanto", he explained. This intriqued N to no end. "Really?" he asked curiously. "Only one trainer ever got up that far and lost to him. Girl by the name of Lyra. Thought I knew how to beat him", said Blue. This gave N an idea. But he wasn't going to try it yet. "Hey guys!" cried out Misty. "The countdown to midnight's about to start!" White wasted no time in finding N and dragging him with her to the clock. Blue, however, willingly locked hands with Misty as they walked to the clock. "10... 9... 8!" N turned to the girl standing next to him. It was hard to believe a week ago she was upset with him. "7... 6... 5... 4!" White turned toward N as well. How could she have ever thought he cheated on her. "3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The moment the clock struck midnight, White pulled N into a passionate kiss that was returned. Thier new life together couldn't have been better.

* * *

Initially, I wasn't going to do this, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head. Now, I have an idea that N will carry out... next time. Until then, I must bid you au deiu.


End file.
